The Love of my Life, Forever
by NomadDreamer
Summary: On her anniversary, Dan and his daughters find themselves reflecting back on Serena's life, remembering the times they shared together. Blair also mourns the loss of her best friend. Oneshot. This was previously Chapter One to a multi-fic of the same title which has since been renamed "What do you say to Second Chances?" Give it a read if you'd like to see this continued! R&R! :)


"And that girls, is the story of how your Mom and I had our happily ever after. We always told each other that we were forever, and even though Mom's forever didn't last as long as it should have, I will love her until my forever draws to a close. Those first 6 years we had our ups and downs, boy did we, but from the day I told her I loved her all those years ago my heart belonged to her. Don't roll your eyes at me like that Brooke, it's true. Yeah, we had our moments when we both thought we loved other people, but that wasn't the romantic, passionate, whole-hearted love we always had for each other. Your mother and I, we were as close as you could get to soulmates, that I truly believe."

A somewhat older, slightly greyer, Dan Humphrey pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears building up at the corner of his eyes. He had never cried as a kid, not even when he broke his arm in the 6th grade, nor as a teenager, even in the most stressful or hopeless situations. No, the first time he had cried since he was 5 years old, was when he laid eyes on his newborn daughter Brooke, then when Darcy was born. He'd cried when 6 months along they lost their baby Alfie, the son Serena had longed for. And he had cried when Serena was diagnosed with stage 4 leukemia. Sometimes it felt like he hadn't had a dry-eyed day since then. When Serena had succumbed to the illness after a two year battle, six years ago, to the day, a part of him had died with her. For a month after her death he had remained in an almost trance-like state, he hadn't felt anything. Until October 8th when it felt as if his world had crumbled around him. Chuck and Blair had taken the girls and, for a fortnight, he had looked through photo albums, watched home movies, cried and slept. If it hadn't been for his two princesses he would never have found the desire to live again but, after the two weeks Blair had called and told him that his daughters needed him, they hadn't stopped crying and asking for him for 2 days. So he had picked himself up off the floor and struggled on with life._ But a piece of him had always remained on the floor._

Since then his life had become less about his own happiness and more about making sure his two daughters grew up into women as strong and beautiful as their mother, both inside and outside. His greatest pride lay in their ability to be as articulate and intellectual as himself whilst also displaying the vivacious, social personality of their mother. They were a perfect mixture of the two, as intelligent as both in their different ways. Both girls had their mother's tall, striking figure and air of natural beauty, with Dan's prominent cheekbones only heightening this. Brooke had her father's deep brown eyes and her mothers hair. Darcy meanwhile had her mother's grey eyes and hair colour but Dan's curls. To him, both were perfect. That's not to say they didn't have their moments- when the girls threw Serena or Blair-like tantrums Dan was quick to correct them, but he could never stay cross at them for long. That had always been the way, Serena was the same, but she used to joke that even as toddlers they had Dan wrapped around their little fingers.

"Now! Who wants waffles?!" he grinned, trying to cheer himself up. They rolled their eyes but still eagerly made their way to the breakfast bar. When the waffles were ready and the three Humphreys seated and eating Dan found himself asking a question which both killed and intrigued him, "What can you guys remember about your Mom?" Darcy's brow furrowed as she tried to recall her mother, who was in many ways a stranger to her. "I remember her smile... her hair which was just like Brooke's... She used to tickle me until I begged her to stop... And you guys were always kissing!" she laughed at the last part, as did Dan and Brooke. "We went to Disneyland and I remember we went on _'It's a Small World_' over and over because I didn't want to go on the teacups with you and Brooke." "That's right, you were four and obsessed with Minnie Mouse but when she came up to us you hid behind Mom! You only agreed to get a picture if she and I went with you!" laughed Brooke. "I love that photo of you three, it's one of my favourites," Dan smiled. "Yeah I love it, but my favourite Disneyland picture is the one of all four of us with Goofy, the one where we're all pulling really goofy faces! And my all time favourite is the one Grandma took of us in Central Park," Darcy replied. "That was just before we found out about her being sick," Dan said solemnly, almost whispering. "I remember when she laughed the whole room filled up with happiness, that when she walked into a room everyone noticed her. She and Blair used to take us shopping sometimes, and they were best friends. I remember every night before bed she'd read us a story and then you would. Even when you went out no matter what time you got home, both of you would come in and kiss us goodnight. She had the prettiest clothes and shoes, and she was the most beautiful person in the entire world, in our eyes at least," Brooke smiled at the last bit. "She sure was. She was a Goddess from the Upper East side, and yet somehow she fell in love with me, Lonely Boy. She'd be so proud of you two you know. She_ is_ so proud of you because I know that wherever she is, she's watching out for you, for us. You're both so beautiful and smart and funny, just like her." Brooke found herself throwing her arms around her Dad and Darcy joined in. The Humphrey family had a thing for group hugs, something their mother had always done.

After their traditional Sunday brunch, Brooke, Dan and Darcy made their way to Central Park from their redbrick townhouse. It was one of the many places Serena had requested her ashes be spread. As the three of them strolled through the park, arms linked, the girls listened to Dan tell stories of all the good times he and Serena had spent there, both with and without the girls. As they reached the fountain where Serena used to escape to for peace and quiet as a child, Dan spotted a pretty brunette out of the corner of his eye. Even at almost 43 Blair was still one of Manhattan's favourite faces, frequently pictured on newspapers and magazines front pages. Not that any of that trivial stuff mattered to Blair anymore, nor had it for a long time. "Blair!" Dan made his way towards her as the girls noticed her for the first time. Hearing her name she looked over, and seeing the Humphreys she smiled. _"Oh S,"_ she thought to herself, _"You would've been so proud to have such a perfect family."_ September 2nd was one of the toughest days of the year for Blair, third only to her and Chuck's wedding anniversary and of course Chuck's own anniversary. Following his release from prison, Russell Thorpe had found himself with a fallen empire at his feet and abandoned by his precious Raina. He blamed Chuck Bass, who paid by a bullet through the chest. She had lost both her best friend and her soulmate in under two years. Hugging the girls she turned to Dan and, placing a gloved hand on his cheek, asked with tears in her eyes, "How are you?" Dan left out a strangled sigh and shrugged, "As well as can be expected, I guess. How about you?" "I still miss her so much, I can only imagine how you feel... Well actually, I know exactly how you feel..." As she began to sob Dan pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said with a weak smile as she withdrew from his embrace. "Gosh, every time I see the girls they look more and more like her!" "It's the same when I see Henry and Bella," Dan smiled. "Henry_ is_ a twenty year old Chuck Bass, looks wise that is!" "You saw us last week B!" Darcy interrupted with a laugh, the one that, like her mother's, reminded Dan of a four year old. "I know I did, don't mind me, it's just nostalgia and old age talking!" Blair laughed through her tears. Darcy hugged the woman again, the woman who had been there for her family for as long as she could remember, briefly wondering if this was what hugging her mother would feel like. Her eyes welled up at the thought. At 13, she had been only 7 when her mother died and, while she remembered her, it was only in flashes and snatches of conversation. She often slept in Brooke's room and would spend the night begging her sister for more stories, in the hopes of tricking more memories into revealing themselves. Sometimes she found herself confused as to what was real and what was merely her imagination, based on her father's and sister's stories and photos. She wished she could have had those two extra years with her mother that her sister had had.

They stayed there, sitting by the fountain until finally the cool Autumn breeze got the better of them. So they went their separate ways, the pretty brunette making her way back to her penthouse and two children on the Upper East Side, and the distinguished writer with his two beautiful daughters on either side, heading back to their redbrick on the Upper West Side, all immersed in their own memories of the vibrant blonde beauty, who had touched their lives and would remain in their hearts forever._ Forever_, Dan smiled as he remembered how at 16 that had felt lime it would last... well Forever... _"You're the love of my life,_" he whispered, knowing that wherever she was, Serena was saying it back. "_Forever."_

**AN:**** When I initially posted this chapter I was unsure of whether or not to go against my original intentions and simply have it as a oneshot. I ultimately opted for the multi-fic so if you would like to check out a continuation of this story which will eventually feature Dan and Blair as a couple, as well as flashbacks of dan and Serena's marriage, please do! It's on my account as "What do you say to Second Chances?" Otherwise, I really appreciate you reading it, and would love some feedback. Thank you!**


End file.
